The Sith Warrior
by Keppler
Summary: My First FanFic. The Sith Lord Keppler starts developing feelings for Jaesa, but were will it take take him


**The Sith Warrior**

**This is told through the eyes of Jaesa Willsaam, the apprentice to the Sith Lord Keppler. (My Star Wars: The Old Republic character)**  
**-**

It was dawn and I was eating breakfast, watching my master train. Every day he trained, except when he was doing business. Droplets of sweat falling from his face as he sliced the training droids in half, programming them to be smarter every day and calculate each move. I was sitting on a container box, outside of the ship. We were stopping on Dromund Kaas for the day to see to some business. Vette, Quinn and all the others were out scouting the forest and helping the soldiers, said to not be coming back by midday. then the thought struck me. Keppler wasn't like the others, he was good and had light in him. I sensed it when he was training and I thought I'd use my power on him. And deep down in his heart, at the core was light, a brightlight which showed the good in him. Of course I hadn't told him, but how long could I keep it from him?. then, putting the thought to the back of my head, another thought whirled around my, his cybernetics. "Master!" I yelled out to him and, in less then a second he jumped to the other side of the room and kicked the off button. for a second I thought he was annoyed at me, but he just smiled and waved to me "What is it, girl?" I just stared at him for a second, his huge chest, his bony jaw and his hair looking like an explosion, but what stood out the most was his cybernetics, the bits and peices of metal, attached to the left side of his jaw. "Are you still there girl, daydreamin'were ya" "Umm, yeah, basically, yeah, master, can I ask you something?" I still couldn't spit it out "Spit it out, girl, your taking your time" "How did you get your Cybernetics?" His expression changed, changed to his battle face. His face, when he wasn't fighting, was happy and calm. But this face was stern and solemn. "I was young, and... and I was stupid" He looked up at the ceiling, then turned his face to the right so I could see his Cybernetics properally. "I stole an Acolyte's Training Blade, the Acolyte found me and sliced my face open, thats all I remember, woke up the next day, with this thing attatched to my face" His face suddenly changed "Well, thats enough of that, wanna fight girl, you and me, one on one" I suddenly grew excited, I'd never versed him in a battle "I thought you'd never ask" I took my Lightsaber and prepared for the duel, instead, Keppler just stood there "ready?" he asked "Ready" I assured him "Then let's fight!" he through his Lightsaber at me, then jumped in the air grabbing his lightsaber and ran to me, I slashed at him, but each one he cuaght and threw it back , then I lunged for him, he caught my collar as he dodged the slash. I dropped my lightsaber and he through it across the room, I was defenseless. I looked in his eyes, and I actually thought he was going to kill me, but something even more unexpected happened. He Kissed me, it was a brilliant kiss, perfect, and soon I found myself kissing back. I was dreaming that this kiss would never end, but I guess it had to. he grasped my lightsaber and put it in my hands, then he left me there. "I best get back to training, girl" He got up and walked to the training control panel. "Why not you get back to me?" I said with a grin, thinking of the possibilities "You do know your my apprentice, girl, I dunno" He turned around, but instead of finding an agry look I found him grinning back at me "Only for today, anything could happen" He picked me up and then said "What are we waiting for?" I kissed him as he walked into the ship, all the way to his quarters.

Light shun through the ships windows, right over the master and apprentice laying in bed together. "That was so worth it" I said to him as I lay ontop of him. It was only a quarter way through the day, and the other's hadn't returned. "I need to tell you something master, something you may not like" Then it happened again his faced chged and he rolled tothe side, staring into my eyes. "what is it, girl" I gulped and then prepared for the worst "I sense something in you, master, something that most sith don't have, I sense light" I knew I'd said something wrong, because he stepped out of the bed and buckled up his robes, he was at the door and about to exit, but I had to do something. "Don't go, please" I pleaded to him, all he did was turn to face me. "I'm going to tell you this once girl, and only once, so do well to remember it, I am a monster, not one that you find under your bed, but the one that will be the last thing you'll see" he stormed out of the door, I wanted to, but I knew there was no hope, so I just laid there, lonely.


End file.
